This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This Research Enhancement Awards Program (REAP) supports efforts to develop validated neuroimaging methods, including fMRI activation paradigms, for improving early detection of the effects of neurodegenerative diseases, discriminating subgroups of individuals with degeneration in distinct neural systems, and evaluating and guiding treatment approaches to these disorders.